Beshte/Gallery/The Imaginary Okapi
The-imaginary-okapi (22).png|Beshte hides behind some rocks The-imaginary-okapi (23).png|"You got me. Pretty good hiding place, though, right?" The-imaginary-okapi (25).png|"Thanks, Ono." The-imaginary-okapi (26).png The-imaginary-okapi (31).png The-imaginary-okapi (36).png|Beshte searches for a hiding place The-imaginary-okapi (37).png|Beshte searches for a hiding place The-imaginary-okapi (38).png|Beshte notices some bushes The-imaginary-okapi (39).png|Beshte jumps into the bushes The-imaginary-okapi (40).png|Beshte hides in the bushes The-imaginary-okapi (41).png|Hidden The-imaginary-okapi (42).png|Fuli searches, but doesn't notice Beshte The-imaginary-okapi (43).png|Beshte chuckles The-imaginary-okapi (44).png|Startled Beshte The-imaginary-okapi (45).png The-imaginary-okapi (47).png The-imaginary-okapi (48).png|"Say, I don't think we've met. I'm Beshte! What's your name?" The-imaginary-okapi (50).png|Beshte informs Ajabu that he "won't bite" The-imaginary-okapi (52).png|Beshte and Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (53).png|Beshte examines Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (56).png|"An okapi? Poa! I've never met an okapi before." The-imaginary-okapi (58).png|Beshte with his new friend, Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (59).png|"Hide in bushes?" The-imaginary-okapi (61).png|"Why do you hide so much?" The-imaginary-okapi (62).png|Ajabu is startled The-imaginary-okapi (63).png|Beshte greets Twiga The-imaginary-okapi (65).png|Beshte watches Twiga walk by The-imaginary-okapi (66).png The-imaginary-okapi (68).png The-imaginary-okapi (69).png The-imaginary-okapi (70).png The-imaginary-okapi (72).png|Beshte talks to Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (74).png The-imaginary-okapi (76).png The-imaginary-okapi (78).png|Beshte begins to give Ajabu a tour The-imaginary-okapi (79).png|Ajabu follows Beshte The-imaginary-okapi (81).png The-imaginary-okapi (82).png The-imaginary-okapi (85).png|Beshte sings "Life in the Pride Lands" The-imaginary-okapi (88).png|"You're safe around our way. You're all right." The-imaginary-okapi (96).png|Butterflies flutter around Beshte and Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (98).png The-imaginary-okapi (105).png|"One time for the Pride Lands, sing it!" The-imaginary-okapi (114).png The-imaginary-okapi (115).png|Beshte and Ajabu look out over the Pride Lands The-imaginary-okapi (116).png|"You're gonna love it right here." The-imaginary-okapi (208).png The-imaginary-okapi (209).png The-imaginary-okapi (210).png The-imaginary-okapi (211).png|Bunga arrives The-imaginary-okapi (212).png The-imaginary-okapi (213).png The-imaginary-okapi (214).png The-imaginary-okapi (215).png|Beshte can't see Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (216).png|"Huh? He was here a second ago." The-imaginary-okapi (218).png The-imaginary-okapi (220).png The-imaginary-okapi (222).png|Beshte describes Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (223).png The-imaginary-okapi (225).png The-imaginary-okapi (227).png The-imaginary-okapi (229).png|"No, seriously, he was right here." The-imaginary-okapi (230).png|Bunga and Beshte The-imaginary-okapi (233).png The-imaginary-okapi (234).png The-imaginary-okapi (236).png|Beshte, Bunga, and Ono meet up with Kion and Fuli The-imaginary-okapi (237).png|Kion is pleased that Beshte is with them The-imaginary-okapi (238).png|"Sorry about that. What's the kerbubble?" The-imaginary-okapi (240).png|Beshte is startled and distressed The-imaginary-okapi (242).png The-imaginary-okapi (244).png The-imaginary-okapi (245).png|Beshte searches for Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (246).png|Searching for Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (247).png|Beshte looks around The-imaginary-okapi (249).png|"He's not imaginary!" The-imaginary-okapi (251).png|"You didn't even see him." The-imaginary-okapi (253).png The-imaginary-okapi (257).png The-imaginary-okapi (259).png|Tracking the leopard The-imaginary-okapi (266).png|Beshte believes that he's spotted Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (267).png|Beshte moves forward The-imaginary-okapi (269).png The-imaginary-okapi (271).png The-imaginary-okapi (273).png|Beshte approaches a flock of flamingos The-imaginary-okapi (275).png|The flamingos scatter The-imaginary-okapi (280).png|Beshte halts, covered in feathers The-imaginary-okapi (281).png The-imaginary-okapi (282).png The-imaginary-okapi (283).png|"I could've sworn I saw him run this way." The-imaginary-okapi (284).png The-imaginary-okapi (285).png The-imaginary-okapi (286).png|Fuli confronts Beshte The-imaginary-okapi (287).png|Beshte protests The-imaginary-okapi (289).png The-imaginary-okapi (292).png|Beshte's feelings are hurt The-imaginary-okapi (304).png|Ono and Bunga approach Beshte The-imaginary-okapi (305).png The-imaginary-okapi (309).png The-imaginary-okapi (311).png|Beshte feels better The-imaginary-okapi (312).png The-imaginary-okapi (314).png|"That's right! So we've got to find him first!" The-imaginary-okapi (346).png The-imaginary-okapi (348).png The-imaginary-okapi (349).png The-imaginary-okapi (375).png|The Lion Guard charges forward The-imaginary-okapi (379).png The-imaginary-okapi (381).png The-imaginary-okapi (384).png The-imaginary-okapi (385).png The-imaginary-okapi (387).png The-imaginary-okapi (389).png|"Thanks. I knew he could count on you guys." The-imaginary-okapi (392).png|Ajabu dashes by The-imaginary-okapi (394).png|"You said you believed me." The-imaginary-okapi (396).png|Beshte groans The-imaginary-okapi (397).png The-imaginary-okapi (398).png|Makucha runs past The-imaginary-okapi (399).png The-imaginary-okapi (400).png The-imaginary-okapi (401).png|Beshte follows the rest of the Guard The-imaginary-okapi (418).png|Beshte compliments Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (432).png The-imaginary-okapi (434).png|Beshte begins to throw Makucha The-imaginary-okapi (435).png The-imaginary-okapi (443).png The-imaginary-okapi (448).png|Surrounding Makucha The-imaginary-okapi (450).png The-imaginary-okapi (473).png The-imaginary-okapi (480).png|Beshte charges at Makucha Beshte-gob.png|Beshte roars at Makucha The-imaginary-okapi (486).png|Beshte halts The-imaginary-okapi (495).png|Beshte formally introduces his friend The-imaginary-okapi (498).png|"Ajabu, meet the Lion Guard." The-imaginary-okapi (505).png The-imaginary-okapi (510).png The-imaginary-okapi (513).png The-imaginary-okapi (514).png|Beshte, the Lion Guard, Simba, Nala, and Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (515).png|Beshte listens as Kion explains Ajabu's dilemma to Simba and Nala The-imaginary-okapi (522).png The-imaginary-okapi (523).png The-imaginary-okapi (525).png|Beshte and the others walk through the Pride Lands The-imaginary-okapi (528).png The-imaginary-okapi (529).png Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:Beshte's Gallery Category:The Imaginary Okapi Gallery